


Name of a Star (11th DOCTOR x READER ONESHOT)

by GypsyParis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyParis/pseuds/GypsyParis
Summary: Slightly longer oneshot with 11 taking the Reader to see a supernova. (Y/N) gets curious and starts asking questions but not all of them are about the stars...





	Name of a Star (11th DOCTOR x READER ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> i love eleven so much i miss him argh

"Do you ever get tired of this?" (Y/N) spoke up, her eyes not leaving the sight before her.

"Tired of what?"

"You know," she gestured at the shining lights, "Watching the stars."

The Doctor and her had suspended the TARDIS in space for about half an hour now. Their legs dangled at the edge of the doorway as they watched heavenly bodies gleam in their heavenly glory.

He had taken her to the last years of a minature supernova called "Dorsval", which was entirely composed of stars and the smallest sun (Y/N) had ever seen.

Now, they were just waiting for the galaxy to explode like it did every 5 million years, creating a supernova and an extraordinary sight. "Like a bomb made of glitters," he would say.

The Doctor chuckled. "There are billions of stars in a single galaxy alone, who could possible get tired of them?"

"Sure, but... a billion stars, a 1500 year old Time Lord, and a box. Not nearly enough for you," she stated, finally looking him in the eye.

The said man paused. "Are you calling me old?"

"You're 1500 years old, what else can I call you?"

"I-I dunno..." he pouted, kicking his legs back and forth, "Wise?"

"True."

A smirk began to form on his lips, making (Y/N) blush slightly. "Smart?"

"...True."

"Handsome...?"

His smirk turned into a full, childish grin, and (Y/N) was quick to nudge him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Come on, admit it," he nudged back.

"Fine," she huffed, and his grin grew wider, "You are very _smart_ and wise."

"Oh, bugger."

(Y/N) chuckled at the moping 1500-year-old before returning her gaze to the scenery. "It's true though. You once told me you knew the name of all these stars."

"I still do."

"What, do you write it in a old notebook or something? How would you even get all the names _in_ the notebook?"

The Time Lord opened his mouth to speak, but (Y/N) snapped her fingers, pointing at him. "Oh, I know! I bet it's got that 'bigger-on-the-inside' technology, right? That is brilliant!"

"What? No," He looked at her, astonished, as he laughed. "It's- it's... something a lot better than that."

His smile softened, face illuminated by the thousands of stars before them. "I have you."

(Y/N) could feel him staring at her at the corner of his eye and she hides a blush. She tucks a hair behind her ear and listens as he continued:

"Brilliant, brave, beautiful you. I turn up at your doorstep and whisk you away in my old box to see the stars. The least you could do is remember them."

Their gazes lock and remain unbreakable until the Doctor boops her lightly on the nose. "And pass it on. Keeps me going, really."

"Okay, okay," (Y/N) giggles softly before pausing. "So without me... without us, you'd –"

"Be wandering. Alone. Forever," he mused.

The (H/C) knitted her brows, turning to him urgently. "What happens when I go? What happens when you're left alone again?"

"(Y/N), I'd never let—"

"No, Doctor. Everybody leaves eventually, and sometime, so will I."

By the end of that sentence, it was only then (Y/N) recognized the tear slipping down her pale cheek. The Doctor stared at her wide-eyed and she could see the hurt buried inside his emerald irises.

Lifting her hand, she wiped her cheek. "I worry about you, Doctor. You're bloody 1,500 years old. If you've really seen everything imaginable, then what else is there to do? Why do you still take me in your daft old box to see places you've already been? _Why?_ "

Other than the hitching of (Y/N)'s breath as her tears fell, there was nothing but silence between the couple. Until:

"These eyes are old, (Y/N)."

Through her blurred vision, she stared back up at him.

"They've seen the mark of the beginning of the universe and lived long enough to see the end of it all. 1,500 years later and you just get tired of seeing planets, stars, _people_ you love being taken away from you. And all you can do is watch."

He paused momentarily, only to suck in a breath. "All you can do is live. And quite frankly... _I am tired of this life_. 1,500 years. I've lived for too long."

It was his turn to shed a tear, a single drop rolling down to his jaw. It broke (Y/N)'s heart. Hesitantly, she reached out, gripping his hand in hers. They were cold.

She pursed her lip. "Then why?"

This seemed to set something off in the Doctor as his gaze flickered towards hers. "Why?" A smirk began to form on his lips. "Same answer."

Her heart skip a beat as she felt him hold her own hand tighter in his. "I have you."

"And as long as I have you, (Y/N) (L/N), then there doesn't have to be a reason. It doesn't matter when or where I'm going, whether I've been there or not. And you know why?" he grinned, "Because I can see it in your eyes. You humans live your lives not knowing there's so much more out there. Every star, planet, galaxy and supernova fascinates you and even if it _is_ just for the moment... I see it too."

Breifly letting go of her hand, he slowly brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping away her shed tears. "(Y/N)... seeing it with you makes 1,500 years worth while."

With those words, more heavy tears dropped for her (E/C) eyes, gaze unwavering from his. She reached up, squeezing the hand that caressed her cheek. "Love you, old man."

The Doctor pulled her in close to his chest, (Y/N) being able to hear the soft beating of his hearts. Unnoticed, a last tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled.

"As do I, (Y/N). As do I."

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first reader one-shot, thanks for reading! might do more in the future, idk. any suggestions?


End file.
